


Sinful in Satin

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Victoria's Secret in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful in Satin

Vala took off the second they entered the store.

"I knew she'd like it here."

"I knew this was a bad idea."

Sam and Janet exchanged looks and laughed as they moved off in their own direction. A short time later Vala came over carrying bras and panties of every color imaginable.

"You're not buying them all, are you?" Janet asked.

"It's the only style I really like." Vala shrugged as she made her way to the cash register.

"I think they'll have to re-name the line. Somehow 'Angel Collection' doesn't fit with Vala walking around in them," Janet whispered.


End file.
